User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Prehistoric Earth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley wiki structure I have sort of created a category structure for the wiki: Category:Animals : Category:Carnivores : Category:Herbivores : Category:Mammals : Category:Birds : Category:Insects : Category:Dinosaurs :: Category:Theropods :: Category:Ceratopsians :: Category:Pachycephalosaurs :: Category:Sauropods :: Category:Ornithopods :: Category:Stegosaurs :: Category:Ankylosaurs : Category:Reptiles :: Category:Pterosaurs Category:Plants : Category:Trees : Category:Ferns Category:Geography : Category:Supercontinents : Category:Continents : Category:Seas Category:Extinction Events That's the plan, for the moment. Toothless99 17:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. I was thinking of making a list of important pages we'll need first and foremost, and then just creating those before we work on other pages. Styracosaurus Rider 17:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Talking about this structure, according to you Dimetrodon and Wooly Mammoths aren't animals :) Toothless99 17:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Everyone forgets to put those in at some point :) Styracosaurus Rider 17:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) main page/wordmark I have changed the picture on the main page because I used the same one in a wordmark.... Hope it's OK. Toothless99 07:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's totally fine. I was going to make a wordmark anyway! Styracosaurus Rider 13:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism someone vandalised your userpage, the Tyrannosaurus article and the Arthropleura article. The last two were minor vandalism though, and another user created Tyrannosaurus Rex, which I deleted. I'll go block the other user now. Toothless99 07:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I really do appreciate the help when I can't be at the computer (I probably should have told you a while ago Fridays are bad days for me). Looks like we're starting to attract attention... Styracosaurus Rider 13:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thought you might want to know On December 17th I can be a bureaucrat! I've made ten pages, 200 edits, and I've been here for as long as possible. In fact, by right, you SHOULDN'T be a bureaucrat because YOU don't have enough edits! Toothless99 19:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :And I created the wiki, so there >:) But keep editing. Time to do my time zone trick... Styracosaurus Rider 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Er, did you forget the time zone trick? You're still LOSING! Toothless99 07:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using the time zone trick and you're LOSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toothless99 12:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's only because you have the whole day to yourself practically. I am also very busy in life. Plus I'm active on at least a dozen other wikis. ::Something tells me I don't have as much time as you. :)Styracosaurus Rider 14:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::i'm on udder wikis 2 Toothless99 14:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::But a dozen? BTW, I beat you to Liopleurodon. Styracosaurus Rider 14:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why do you keep forgetting the time zone trick? I'm beating you by almost 100 edits now. Toothless99 08:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Totally irrelevant, but still.... IT'S SNOWING! Toothless99 10:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :It snowed over here 2 days ago. Didn't stay though...Styracosaurus Rider 14:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::IT'S STILL SNOWING! Toothless99 10:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: IT'S STILL SNOWING! P.S you have enough edits to be a b'crat now! :) Toothless99 (talk to me), , 19:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: WE STILL HAVE SNOW! AND IT'S REALLY DEEP! Toothless99 (talk to me), , 07:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ur, didn't know where else to put this, but: ::::: Today I suffered mortal injuries when I lost a milk tooth while eating a fruit pastel. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 18:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to the club. Imagine horrendous pain trying to get it out and failing, and then having it drop off quitely while eating some pizza. ::::::The world worries me sometimes. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) featured article standard Do you think we could set up standards for featured articles? e.g.: *For all articles: At least one picture *For all articles: Categorised under at least one category *For a plant article: at least four lines of text *For an animal article: at least ten lines of text and at least one heading *For an other article: at least five lines of text As the articles get generally bigger, we could increase the lines of text needed to qualify. So what do you think? Toothless99 08:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Go see Tyrannosaurus - I made a new infobox... Toothless99 13:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I like the new infobox, nice colors. As for the FA standards, that's an idea. I'll consider. :And speaking of which, we'd better get Diz to approve one of the FA nominations, otherwise this is getting nowhere...Styracosaurus Rider 14:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Go revisit Tyrannosaurus, I changed the infobox colours, cause a made a plant infobox - check out Lepidodendron. Toothless99 10:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Who me I will!!!!!!!!!!! :: I would love to! Me like Pie Vandler3 19:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) infoboxes You know the Infobox animal, Infobox plant etc. require certain fields filled in? Well, if you can't fill one, just put at the top. e.g., produces: But without the <>. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 08:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks again, and I love the custom sig. I think I'm going to make one myself. Styracosaurus Rider 14:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) plant statistics ur... Protosalvinia = 96 words and 0 headings Prototaxites = 76 words and 2 headings Toothless99 (talk to me), , 06:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. you are right about the shark fin in JP:Reincarnation, but somehow my user has been caught up in a range block and I can't edit JPFanon. :Um...dang. :ER..........They're both from the same time, there's still no definitive identity for them, uh........which one gets more Google results? I'll check. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :And would the range block have something to do with this? I dunno why they'd do that. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Results Protosalvinia has 5,430 results Prototaxites has 12,400 results I think we may have a winner. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) something you need to know I was going through the articles and got to Pteranodon - then realised the Infobox animal doesn't work for it. So I made an Infobox pterosaur, which is the same as infobox animal, but exchanges height for wingspan. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 10:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of Infobox period? Is there anything I could add? And how did you do with your 25,000-word-novel assignment? Toothless99 (talk to me), , 12:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) P.P.S. I got the day off school today cause of the snow. It's like, 20cm deep! Toothless99 (talk to me), , 12:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :The infoboxes look good. If this is okay I was going to rename Infobox pterosaur to Infobox flying animal, as we're bound to have some articles about bats/birds/and we might as well use it for Meganeura too. As for periods, I've got this prehistoric life reference I could use for period timelines that could be included in the main article. I dunno if we should stick Climate in the infobox though, as it gets a little complicated (not only average temp, but there's sea levels, CO2 thingies and all that. :And yes, I finished the novel. It's in several parts, and I'm posting it bit by bit on this wiki (which I made! If you like Calvin and Hobbes I suggest you join). :And finally, I got no snow here. It was like 60 degrees Fahrenheit yesterday. And raining. Call this December? Yech. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Auctions Page May I make an Auction page containing eBay Auctions of Prehistory related stuff? :I dunno, might be best to put that in a seperate site. It's not exactly something that would be included in this type of wiki, but if you want I can make a blog post like that for you. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) hooray I managed to move my ice age 3 wiki to ShoutWiki! At last, my rebellion! I have moved IA3 from Wikia to ShoutWiki. Now I just need to move all the other wikis in the whole wide world universe. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 19:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay! For other moving sites, you can try Wikkii. Unlimited storage space!!!! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Y'know bureaucrats can add rollback, sysop and bureaucrat powers, and remove sysop and rollback powers? Well on ShoutWiki the founder becomes a 'Steward' and they can add rollback, sysop, bureaucrat, and bot powers, and they can remove rollback, sysop, bureaucrat and bot powers! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 06:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) jp fanon you're getting closer with the Island Genetics thing... but I won't say any more. And I'm telling you here cause I'm stuck in that damn block again. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) OK. For the logo voting/FAs/etc. on there, I guess just tell MismeretMonk you're really T99 so you can vote under your IP. Or just make an alternate account which you can use (remember Toothless66? :D) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) My damn IP is blocked too. And if I created a new account it would probably also be caught in the damn block. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 17:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Try letting him know on Park Pedia? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 1.500 Pages Make 1.500 pages within 1 week. :) 1 1/2 pages or 1,500 pages? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) 1.500. :) ONE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED! Well then change the period to a comma or I'll just do 1.5 articles. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP! RISE N SHINE! IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS ALREADY! OK, I'm awake. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the SANDBOX! If I am mistaken, don't block me. I have... Decided to stay at Wikia. :) Names for the African Raptor *Meganychosaurus Rex = ''Mega Clawed Lizard King.''' *''Aetonychus Saurlestes = Eagle Clawed Lizard Thief. *''Suchoraptor Diplonychus = Double Clawed Crocodile Thief.'' Which would suit it the most? ::Incultaraptor saharicus --- "Saharan desert thief" ::Subspecies usually goes first in a translation. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Aetonychus Saharicus = Saharan Eagle Claw. I think the sickle claws of the African Raptor are like Eagle talons. Hence my naming of Aetonychus. chicken or egg? Since this wiki is about prehistory, can you make a poll/blog on Which Came First - The Egg Or The Chicken? Hello Hi Styracosaurus Rider.I'm Dino-Mario.I have something to tell you.I have created another wiki that is about dinosaurs and prehistoric life and life before man.It's called Prehistopedia,but i originally named it Sauropedia.You can see it and join it if you want.I can give you contents from my wikia to give you very accurate knowledge.The link is here.If it doesn't work,paste it in your browser.http://sauropedia.wikia.com/wiki/PrehistopediaDino-Mario 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Editing I'd love to help, but I won't have access to my dinosaur books for a few weeks. :( Pinguinus impennis 21:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Tarascosaurus You don't seem to already have a Tarascosaurus article... I'll see about adding one later. Pinguinus impennis 18:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) How can I Help? How can I help to this wiki A guy made a spam article, another guy turned metric to imperial, and I'm on #multiverses HolbenilordTalk 22:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) During these weeks I will be unlikely to be on after 10:30pm (clocks have changed, remember) and before 4:00pm! Adapt! Adapt! Adaaaaapt! :P HolbenilordTalk 15:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi I found a uneeded page and I am the one who created the Diploducus page I just being unactive but I come back-- 18:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Remember me? Hello I'm the guy that made the Diploducus page but my computer has a Glitch and I can't sign up but I will still help because Dinosaurs are my favorite theme-- 20:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Would you happen to be in possession of some Free Time? HolbenilordTalk 14:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello are you applicable HolbenilordTalk 20:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I want to write a really long story. Can you help me? HolbenilordTalk 19:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I see you editin', man - HolbenilordTalk 15:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to build your timetable around the times when I am on :P You are busy all today? HolbenilordTalk 15:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am there. HolbenilordTalk 21:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Mib multi? Wiki chat broke. HolbenilordTalk 21:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Restarting back in a minute HolbenilordTalk 21:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :/ HolbenilordTalk 21:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC) J'arrive HolbenilordTalk 10:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The answer's yes. Styracosaurus Rider (talk) 12:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) And where are you? Toothless100 (talk) 12:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Questions Seeing as I can use Wikia Chat now, we can do it here. I should be on from around 4-8pm today. I'll be a bit busy at 4:30 and again at dinner, which will be half past 5ish, but any other time should be fine. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tiktaalik the 100th page I'm sorry I just created Pterosaur, Tuojiangosaurus, Eusthenopteron and Haikouichthys as the 100th pages. I'll talk to Justisaurus. User:98.177.220.111 I'm sorry I created *Marrella *Pikaia *Opabinia that was'nt in your list *Eusthnopteron *Ankylosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Argentinosaurus and Haikouichthys I'm so sorry Styracosaurus there's more than 100 pages today. But Tiktaalik will be the 150th page. User:98.177.220.111 P.S Can you create Knightia please. YOU JUST FORGET Ankylosaurus needed an picture. I'll created those pages *Tyrannoneustes *Ampelosaurus I'm am not worry about Tiktaalik (The 100th page). User:98.177.220.111 P.S I FORGET! I will do the pages that Justisaurus did. Could you create an Burgess Shale wiki I AWAYS WANTED A BURGESS SHALE WIKI! I liked you to create Anomalocaris and I'll do the others. User:98.177.220.111 P.S no more museum days for me. Wiki Contributor Hey--I was just popping by, and couldn't help but notice that there's been an anonymous editor of late creating articles that contain nothing but stub templates and brief bits of unprofessional-sounding text, such as: "Amphicoelias is the biggest dinosaur. However it was not bigger than the today blue whale." I wasn't sure whether I should message you or if I should mind my own business, but I thought it couldn't hurt to at least let you know. Pinguinus impennis 14:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I founded neopets *Tyrannia is a place in neopets I seen but could I put it on prehistoric popular culture. User:Dino Mario. Help is on the way BTW, I've been doing some research on the Madagascan dinosaurs unearthed from the Maevarano Formation, and should be able to write pages for Majungasaurus, Rapetosaurus, Masiakosaurus, etc over the next few days. :) Pinguinus impennis 17:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I founded this on neopets wikia. I know Stego is a stegosaurus. User:98.177.220.111 images.neopets.com/items/stego_faerie.gif (that what a stego looks like but the regular one is yellow) stego. Rojasaurus *Redirect? thanks for this styracosaurus *Edit it. *Thanks for Dino Mario and me Iguanodon and Ankylosaurus Iguanodon and Ankylosaurus need to be completed. User:98.177.220.111 Ankylosaurus needs edit after the iguanodon and I add popular cultures. Euoplocephalus and Ankylosaurus needs edit. But Iguanodon and Ankylosaurus needs pictures. User:98.177.220.111 Sandboxes *User:98.177.220.111 Timeline Pages Precambrian - 1 - 55 articles Cambrian - 55 - 100 articles Ordovician 100 - 130 articles _we are here in this period_ Silurian 130 - 170 articles Devonian - 170 - 210 article Carboniferous 210 - 250 articles Permian 250 - 300 edit Triassic 300 - 360 edit Jurassic 360 - 400 edit Cretaceous 400 - 465 edits Cenozoic - 465 - more edits (User:98.177.220.111) IGUANODON NEEDS POPULAR CULTURE *Oh that needs popular cultures even pictures. User:98.177.220.111 Pictures * ]] * *File:User:98.177.220.111.jpg On the Subject of Multiverses Wiki Hey styro, this is Orang from back at multiverses. Do you have any way of contacting Hol at all? If not, is it somewhat possible that you could give either me or jog the permission to delete articles and generally fix things on MW, since we kinda need to clean up the wiki to try to attract users, and yuy and I were kinda planning on removing all of that crazy stuff on the Lanrao and Arawn and make a bunch of new stuff. Thanks! Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 00:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to be butting in if you're just busy or something, but what do you mean by "will do?" Thanks, Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC)